


Awakening

by Geilie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Collection of Starlight, Gen, I Love Shipping, Introspection, M/M, Onesided, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All’inizio, quando il Capitano viene ritrovato, Phil riesce solo a guardarlo da lontano. Non vuole avvicinarsi troppo, l’idea di poterlo sfiorare anche solo per caso gli offusca i pensieri.<br/><i>Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Awakening  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** All’inizio, quando il Capitano viene ritrovato, Phil riesce solo a guardarlo da lontano. Non vuole avvicinarsi troppo, l’idea di poterlo sfiorare anche solo per caso gli offusca i pensieri.  
>  _Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest._  
>  **Pairing:** Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers (Captain America)  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, sentimentale, con una punta di angst e un pizzichino di ironia.  
>  **Avvertimenti:** one-shot, delicatamente slash.  
>  **Parole:** 644 (fdp); 658 (word)  
>  **Beta:** nope!  
>  **Disclaimer:** gli Avengers non mi appartengono, scrivo per diletto e non ci guadagno un centesimo, ma se anche mi appartenessero piuttosto che farci soldi penserei a farci _altro_. If you know what I mean… *wink*  
>  **Note:** scritta in occasione della seconda edizione di [Woodstock - Maratona dell’amore libero](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?f=8256408), per la sezione Fanart e con questo prompt: _The Avengers, n° 11 - [Phil/Steve]_[ _http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/126...sca-d4ys47q.jpg_](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/126/d/e/avengers__agent_fanboy_coulson_by_krusca-d4ys47q.jpg) _, di krusca_.  
>  Ora. Io lo so che l’immagine è comica: l’idea iniziale era di scrivere qualcosa di quasi demenziale. Mi perdonate se mi è sfuggita di mano la bottiglietta di angst mentre versavo gli ingredienti nel calderone?
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy

All’inizio, quando il Capitano viene ritrovato, Phil riesce solo a guardarlo da lontano. Non vuole avvicinarsi troppo, l’idea di poterlo sfiorare anche solo per caso gli offusca i pensieri.

Il punto non è, come i suoi amici tentano di fargli credere quella sera davanti a una pinta di Guinness, che chiunque sarebbe almeno un minimo imbarazzato all’idea di toccare un uomo che è bene o male andato in letargo per settant’anni.

Il punto è che Phil ha paura, una paura folle. Prima di tutto che succeda qualcosa di grave e irreparabile a Rogers, casomai lui dovesse sfiorarlo: nessuno ha mai studiato particolarmente a fondo le reazioni che un superuomo potrebbe avere nell’essere scongelato dopo tre quarti di secolo di onorato servizio, e Phil non ha intenzione di fungere da cavia di laboratorio. Ha paura che il Capitano non si svegli più, proprio ora che l’ha trovato, e che sia tutto un sogno destinato al fallimento. Ha anche, soprattutto, paura che Rogers possa svegliarsi e vedere lui come prima persona dopo settant’anni, teme di venire colto di sorpresa da una simile circostanza e di non sapere che dire e che di conseguenza il Capitano possa rimanere deluso dal loro primo incontro; questa è una paura dolce, in fondo, ma forse è la peggiore di tutte.

 

Alla fine Rogers rimane incosciente per un bel po’. Gli esperti dicono che è normale, dopo uno shock psicofisico del genere. Dicono anche che bisognerà andarci piano col risveglio, per evitare di causare a quella mente eccezionale ma già tanto provata un ulteriore stress.

Phil, a posteriori, pensa che l’agenzia non abbia fatto poi un gran lavoro da questo punto di vista. Pensa anche che lo shock, o stress, o comunque i cervelloni lo vogliano chiamare, sia inevitabile e che non sia destinato ad essere una cosa passeggera. Ha ragione naturalmente, e non è l’unico a pensarla così, ma la consapevolezza non è di grande aiuto per nessuno.

Phil va a vedere il Capitano, ancora dormiente, appena riesce a liberarsi. Lo guarda, nel suo letto troppo bianco e con quei capelli troppo ordinati, e si stupisce di non riuscire a vedere solo un uomo: è come se Steve Rogers indossasse il suo costume anche in quel momento, il fedele scudo alla sua destra e l’elmetto in testa.

Il giorno dopo passa da Gary e si mette a discutere con lui e la sua squadra delle possibili modifiche apportabili alla tuta del Capitano. Poi, durante la pausa pranzo, passa a vedere se quel letto troppo bianco sia ancora pieno o se il suo occupante si sia svegliato. Prima che se ne renda conto, trascorrere la sua pausa pranzo nella stanza di Cap diventa un’abitudine.

Fury lo prende bonariamente in giro.

_Coulson, di nuovo a vegliare la Bella Addormentata? Dubito che si sveglierà con un bacio, ma puoi sempre provare. Almeno mangia, per Dio, non me ne faccio nulla di un agente che non si regge in piedi._

Phil obbedisce, perché è uno dei migliori per una ragione, ma non modifica la sua nuova routine quotidiana.

Non sa neanche perché lo faccia, esattamente. Non fa altro che guardarlo mentre dorme - e Dio, a ben pensarci l’idea è un po’ raccapricciante; non vuole essere lì se Rogers si svegliasse. O meglio, vuole ma non vuole. Ha sempre paura, di dire qualcosa di tremendamente stupido in primis. Perciò non parla mai quando è nella stanza, non apre bocca. Sta solo lì, seduto, e guarda.

Si porta sempre le figurine, però.

 

Alla fine quando Cap si sveglia è grato di non essere nella stanza.

Il suo primo incontro vero e proprio con Rogers non sarà particolarmente brillante, ma almeno ha avuto il tempo necessario per interiorizzare l’idea di essere seduto accanto al suo eroe - cosciente, stavolta! - prima di dovergli parlare.

 

La prima cosa che fa quando sale sull’Helicarrier è togliere le figurine dalla tasca e metterle nel suo armadietto. È fiducioso, ora: per loro ci sarà tutto il tempo del mondo…

**Author's Note:**

> Niente da dichiarare. Non ne sono particolarmente soddisfatta ma neanche mi fa schifo: per una storiella scritta di getto potevo fare di peggio. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome?  
>  GOD SAVE THE SHIP!  
> [I ♥ Shipping](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=51311337) è un'idea del [« Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy


End file.
